


The Art of Smiling

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Jaffa culture, Teal'c backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Teal'c has new skills to learn as a member of SG-1, but he's a relatively quick study.





	The Art of Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Written in September 2014 to fill "Character Study" in a bingo square. Includes spoilers for _First Commandment_ and _Singularity_.

Teal'c, First Prime of Apophis, never had cause to soften his approach. On those occasions when he sought to ease the tyranny of his false god's commands, it behooved him to present a harsh facade that helped mask the true nature of his intentions. Even idling with his fellow warriors in the barracks did not allow him the ease of true camaraderie and careless laughter, as he needed to carefully censor his own cynical thoughts and present the image of a fiercely loyal Jaffa that served the Goa'uld with blind devotion. 

Drey'auc glimpsed a certain tenderness, perhaps; but she, too, was a fierce warrior in her own right, and the Jaffa were raised to show affection for their young but rarely, and never true gentleness. How could a child learn the ways of a warrior, if he was pampered and cosseted in youth?

No - Teal'c, First Prime of Apophis, had never been concerned with reassuring another. But Teal'c, a member of SG-1, was forced to consider other priorities. This disconcerted him. 

His first attempt to offer reassurance to a frightened native was dismal. The man's racial history included torment by the Jaffa, and he had experienced suffering from men clad in the uniform of the SGC but recently. The combination of Teal'c's BDUs and the golden brand of shame on his forehead had driven Jamala into almost gibbering terror. Daniel Jackson, rushing forward, insisted that Teal'c was a friend. He wrapped his arm around Teal'c's shoulders in apparent proof, and hissed at him to smile.

"Look friendly," Daniel Jackson prompted.

Teal'c attempted a smile. Jamala's cowering suggested the attempt had not gone well.

Events proved differently weeks later, when what should have been a quiet, scientific mission uncovered a charnel planet of the dead. Their desperate search for any survivors revealed but one child, huddled beneath a bush and too terrified to approach them. At O'Neill's direction, Teal'c slowly moved forward.

"We will not hurt you," he promised, his voice gentle and deep. "Please come out."

Teal'c could not be sure if it was the survivor's young age or the weeks of immersion in the uncomplicated friendship of his teammates, but he found himself smiling genuinely at the child.

"Take my hand," he urged softly.

Slowly, tremulously, the child stepped closer and laid her tiny hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> That image of a traumatized, silent Cassie resting her tiny hand in Teal'c's large palm is one of my favorite S1 Teal'c moments.


End file.
